Through the Portal
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo's been yanked through a Garganta without his weapon, but what's worse is that he's in heat.  Now the prime target for those in Hueco Mundo, where can Ichigo turn to find safety until mating season is over?
1. Through the Portal

Through the Portal

It's been a horrible couple of years, the ups and downs so drastic and frequent that Ichigo feels as though he's been trapped on a never-ending rollercoaster. He lost his power a few months after the war with Aizen, just as Kisuke Urahara predicted. Unlike what was predicted, however, a year ago he fell into a three week coma and awoke an evolved creature. Things were so different for him, yet strangely similar to what he normally went through. Drastic changes were made to his inner Hollow, mainly his looks, and he doesn't appear a reflection as much as he used to. He's still learning about himself even now, a year after gaining such strange power. He just turned nineteen a week ago, his friends constantly commenting on how his personality has suddenly begun to change… like he couldn't tell. He's been more skittish lately, always backing away from a fight or snapping at his friends when they pester him about it. He doesn't know why, but he's been feeling more vulnerable and he's been thinking a lot about stuff he's never bothered with before… like sex. Before he was always too busy, but now not even a battle between fifteen Hollows can keep his mind from straying to the subject. It's starting to worry him. He doesn't really have anyone he can talk to about it, as he's the only one of his kind now and Kisuke would want to experiment with different… and probably not helpful at all… drugs and potions. It would seem he's on his own for this one, which only scares him more.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screams. "Behind you!"

The orangette shakes his head clear of his thoughts and swings Zangetsu around to slice through the Hollow coming up behind him. They've been coming in larger groups now, laying on the hurt mainly to Ichigo before they're wiped out. They've grown far bolder as well, touching and grabbing without thought. It's gotten so bad, Ichigo's thought of turning in his badge just to stay away from them. He turns back to help his friends, Renji and Rukia, with their own burdens. A tear opens up behind him, a long tail slithering out and wrapping around his waist. He cries out, garnering the attention of his friends. The tail jerks as they scream his name, his Zanpakto slipping from his grip at the sudden movement, and then he's disappearing into Hueco Mundo… defenseless.

Ichigo may not have his sword to help him, but he still has Shiro and said ex-Hollow has had time enough to dabble in Kido when loose in Seireitei. He's taught Ichigo in his inner world while he slept, but he's still far better than the orangette. The minute he hits the white sands of Hueco Mundo, Shiro is forcing his way to the surface and letting loose a devastating fire Kido to destroy the Hollow looming over him. The shriek is deafening and bloodcurdling, wrought with anger. Ichigo takes back control just as the Hollow's body turns to dust, scrambling to his feet and running off to find shelter. He's scared, no… terrified. There's something about this place that just screams that he's in terrible trouble, something that whispers of brutal attacks he'll never recover from. He doesn't know how long he runs, nor does he first realize when his body is so exhausted and starved he can barely take another step, but around that time… the bellow of a particularly powerful Hollow fills his ears.

"No, please," he whispers. "I can't do this anymore."

The Hollow stalks into view… a Vasto Lorde. It's eyes land on Ichigo's feminine but muscular form, that mask seeming to split into a wider grin, and it begins moving toward him. Ichigo turns to run, tears gathering in his eyes as he knows he'll never get away this time. He's around caves and rocks now, probably some rubble from Los Noches as well, and the constant moon seems to mock him in it's brightness. No doubt, that's the only thing shedding enough light for them to find him. He turns to dart into some tunnels, crying out as he trips over a pile of rocks and twists his ankle. He just can't do this anymore, his body is just so tired, and he curls in on himself with a whimper to await the pain he knows is about to come… but there's nothing. He waits a moment longer, glancing back at the Vasto Lorde pursuing him. They're just standing there, hesitant to move closer as their eyes gaze at something past Ichigo. Finally, they growl and step forward. A bright light jets past inches above the orangette's head and devours the Hollow in seconds, leaving the teen to tremble in fear and curl tighter into himself. A hand touches his shoulder and he shakes violently, whimpering when he's lifted into strong arms. At the sound of an irritated sigh, those amber eyes open in shock. Holding him gently with a cocky smirk on his all too familiar features… is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Yo, Shinigami," he grins feral. "So… Where's that defiant look now?"

Ichigo says nothing, burying his face in Grimmjow's muscled chest to cry. He's so relieved, even if this is his enemy it's still someone he knows. Maybe if he gives the other what he wants, he'll take care of him or even take him back home! Unfortunately, Ichigo can't think of anything Grimmjow could want from him except a fight.

"You're a real pain, you know that?" the other sighs as he carries him toward a doorway. "It's been four years, Shinigami. How the hell did you get beat down so thoroughly in that amount of time?"

"Everything's just so different," Ichigo mumbles.

"Go to sleep, you're exhausted."

"I can't… they'll get me."

"I'm here now, I'll keep them away. You need sleep, okay?"

He nods drowsily, closing his eyes before he's out cold. Grimmjow looks down on the one he always saw as his greatest opponent… how easily that can change. Before he can think about how pathetic Ichigo seems to have turned, a scent strikes his nose and he jerks away from the orangette's form. He gasps and hurriedly holds him closer so he won't drop him, the vibrant haired teen not stirring a bit. The scent that took his senses by storm is that of a powerful Beta… and it was coming from his once enemy.

"So… Kurosaki is a Beta," he smirks. "Well, I always said I'd dominate him. Thankfully, this battlefield isn't only more fun… but it's much more rewarding."

With a large grin that nearly splits his face in two, Grimmjow heads through the doorway and into the only part of Los Noches to survive. This particular area is where the Espada resided, their little rooms like flats with everything they need although they were barely in them. Grimmjow gently lays Ichigo down in his bed, pulling off his clothes before tucking him in beneath the covers. Surrounded in nothing but his own scent, he's certain Ichigo will be less likely to deny him the status of Alpha. After the smaller is settled, the teal haired Sexta moves away to fix something for Ichigo to eat. He doesn't need to eat Hollows anymore thanks to a sudden evolution during his healing time after the war, so he makes frequent trips to the living world to stock up on food. He's glad he just got back from a more recent trip a day ago, or he wouldn't have had enough to feed his soon-to-be Beta.

"Mm… Grimmjow?" Ichigo mumbles as he stirs. "W-where am I?"

"My place," he offers as he sets a plate of food down. "Now get over here and eat."

"Where are my clothes!"

"They were dirty, I'm not getting my bedding dirty because of your modesty," he scoffs. "Get over here and eat."

"But…"

"Now!"

With a slight 'eep' Ichigo slips from the bed and wraps the blankets around him as he scampers over, not willing to press the other after the hostile outburst. He sits down and looks at the plate of food, recognizing it almost instantly as food from the living world. With a relieved smile he picks up his utensils and digs in, clearing the plate in record time.

"Full?"

"Yeah, that was great! Thank you!" Ichigo grins.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Grimmjow asks as he sits across from Ichigo.

"Well… the Hollows have been acting really weird lately. They've been attacking in larger groups and targeting me even though there are three to six people in the fight," Ichigo muses. "I don't really remember how long ago it was, probably a couple days or so, but one of them pulled me through to Hueco Mundo with their tail. I… dropped my Zanpakto with the force of the jerk. I've been running away from them since."

"And do you know why they're after you? Why they would want to separate you from your Shinigami friends?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well… I have two choices here," Grimmjow sighs. "I could tell you what's going on, or I could not tell you and just have you stay here. What would you prefer?"

"You know?"

"Yep. I know, because when I smelled your scent I was affected as well. The only difference between me and them is… I can control myself on levels they never imagined."

"So… You won't hurt me?"

"Nope. Not even a little."

"What's going on?"

"You, my precious and abnormally beautiful Shinigami, are a Beta," Grimmjow smirks. "Meaning, you're a female. Those Hollows chasing you are Alphas, ones that want to mount you… get what I'm saying?"

"Th-they want to… to… have s-sex with me?" Ichigo asks in a panic.

"Bingo."

"And you? What about you? Do you want to?"

"Can't say it didn't cross my mind," Grimmjow says laying his head on his arms. "But as I said before… I can control myself."

"I want to go home, Grimmjow," Ichigo almost cries. "Please, take me home."

"I'm afraid that's impossible at this point in time." he replies. "All the Gargantua sealed up for Betas… they're locked in until mating season is over."

"WHAT!"

"I'm really sorry, Ichigo, but… by the time you're able to leave… Well… you'll be owned by one Alpha or another. The only question is which one will finally mount you."

"No! No, that's not gonna happen!"

"Three weeks is a long time, Ichigo. You'll eventually succumb to the need to breed, all the Betas do. The reiatsu in the air here is far stronger than the living world, it'll effect you in time."

"What about you? Will you take me like they were gonna!" Ichigo snaps.

"If it comes down to you absolutely needing to mate, it's either gonna be me or one of them," he frowns. "Now tell me… since you have no choice either way, which would you rather it be when it comes down to that?"

"… You, I guess," the orangette mutters bitterly.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be stubborn enough to hold on the entire three weeks," Grimmjow shrugs. "It's rare, but it's been known to happen once in a blue moon."

"You can leave, can't you?" he asks hopefully.

"Yep. I'm an Alpha, those rules don't apply to me."

"Tell the Shinigami what's going on."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he frowns. "Ichigo, the minute I leave you this place is going to be swarming with Alphas sniffing you out. And I hate to say this, but… there's no way they're gonna miss that scent of yours, it's as wild and powerful as your reiatsu."

"But…"

"Look, right now, my first priority is taking care of you," Grimmjow growls. "Everything else can wait. If you're so worried about what they're gonna think, figure out a way to get a message out without me leaving your side. Now, I have to scout my territory. I'll be back in a bit, don't leave this apartment! I can't stress that enough."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. I'll be right back."

Ichigo sighs as he watches Grimmjow's retreating back, a pang of sadness hitting him hard at the momentary loss. He doesn't know why, but Grimmjow's reiatsu has been tingling along his skin in a most pleasing manner. He didn't feel that until that specific reiatsu mingled with his own, which makes him wonder if he isn't safer with the desert. If this continues he's almost positive he'll beg to be taken by the other, which would be the most mortifying thing that's ever happened to him… especially since the teal haired Arrancar is supposed to be his enemy!

"I wonder what Grimmjow has to gain out of helping me," he muses out loud. "There has to be something he's after… right?"

*Probably lookin' ta screw ya inta the overly plush mattress, * Shiro pipes up.

"That's not helping!" Ichigo yells.

*Ya asked. *

"It was rhetorical, stupid," Ichigo grumbles. "I just wish I could tell Seireitei what's going on, I don't want them assuming anything that might lead to my execution. If they think my Hollow… uh… you… are taking over, I'm in big trouble!"

*Trust me, if I take over, Hueco Mundo would be the last place I go to, * Shiro scoffs. *I'm far more interested in the coastal places like California… Florida… *

"Not helping!"

*Okay, okay, calm down, * the other sighs. *I'll just hop over an talk ta one a their Zanpakto, 'kay? *

"… You can do that?"

*Duh, we're evolved, * the inner demon snorts in humor. *Stay put, it won' take long. *

"I thought Betas couldn't get out of Hueco Mundo," Ichigo mutters after a moment's thought.

*Hence the beauty a evolution! Ya get ta be the Beta an I get ta be the Alpha… sucks ta be you, eh? *

"Shut up, Shiro!" Ichigo snaps. "You could've told me this earlier!"

*So sue me, I was busy! *

"Just hurry up and go! The faster you go, the faster you can get back… I'm not comfortable being alone with him."

*Maybe it'll do ya some good, Queeny, * Shiro teases. *If ya gotta have a Alpha, I'm all fer that one takin' ya. *

"Nobody asked you. Now hurry up!"

*Yeah, Yeah. *

Just like that, Shiro's presence within Ichigo's mind is gone. The flat seems so much quieter without the other's reassuring presence, the smaller male fidgeting before getting up to do something. He needs to keep busy, or he'll start drowning in anxiety again. The place is relatively clean, but it's not spotless… so Ichigo gets to work making it so.

It's about an hour before Grimmjow gets back, irritation plain on his features and a few injuries littering his tan skin. He finds Ichigo sleeping on the bathroom floor, his head resting on the side of the tub in his arms and a sponge in the hand dangling into said tub. With a small smirk, he carefully lifts the other up and carries him to the bedroom to lay him down. Ichigo mumbles sleepily and opens his amber eyes, yawning before realizing exactly where he is. In a panic, he flails about to get away… but he's no match for Grimmjow's superior upper body strength.

"Calm down, will you?" the teal haired man huffs. "I'm just putting you to bed… you fell asleep on the bathroom floor."

"… Oh. Grimmjow! What happened?" Ichigo gasps at the sight of blood on the other's white clad shoulder.

"Challengers, nothing serious," he brushes off. "It was a few larger, but seriously stupid, low level Hollows. They didn't stand a chance. The Vasto Lorde are smart enough to stay away, lucky for you."

"Put me down, I'll help clean the wounds," Ichigo says.

"Don't bother, they'll heal in a few minutes."

He lays Ichigo on the bed, striding past it to go take a shower. The orangette stares at the ceiling, wondering what time it is and if it's about time for bed… he's exhausted enough to sleep. Time here and in Seireitei were always difficult for him to adjust to. He's just nodding off when Grimmjow exit's the bath, Ichigo's amber pools fogged with weariness overcome with shock when they glimpse the blue haired Arrancar waltzing about completely nude. A few thoughts rush through Ichigo's mind at that time… 'what the fuck', 'my god he's hot', 'has he no modesty', and of course his inner uke screaming 'lay down for him you dumb ass'… but he successfully looks away and buries his face in his pillow.

"You awake?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Yes," Ichigo's muffled voice remarks from in the pillow.

"You're gonna suffocate yourself, you know."

"Then put some clothes on!"

"Why? I don't have anything to be ashamed of," the ex-Espada teases with a purr. "Don't you think?"

"If I could see you, I'd punch you!"

"Then it's a good thing for me that you can't!" he laughs. "You know, I never thought of you as a shy virgin before. Haven't you ever had a boyfriend? I mean, it's been four years. Surely you've experimented."

"I haven't! I've been too busy to think about it!"

Grimmjow crawls on the bed, slinking up beside his new companion slyly. He catches Ichigo's frame stiffening in nervousness, can smell the scent of unease mixed with a hint of fear… and just a pinch of arousal.

"… What are you doing?" Ichigo asks without lifting his head.

Grimmjow doesn't answer, but straddles Ichigo's body before propping himself over the orangette on his hands and knees. The scent rolling off Ichigo only gets stronger and the taller male shivers as it fills the room, leaning over and blowing on the back of Ichigo's slender neck. The vibrant haired male squeals like a little girl who's just seen a spider, shooting upward fast and forcing Grimmjow to push away and sit on his knees. Ichigo shoots to the head of the bed, gripping the back of his neck and scowling at Grimmjow… before lighting up crimson at the fact the other has yet to get dressed. The teal haired male cracks up, holding his stomach in his mirth.

"You're such a little girl!" he laughs. "It's so obvious you're a Beta, I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo stammers. "And stop doing shit like that! You make me nervous when you get so close!"

"Why should I make you nervous? For the time being I'm your Alpha and you should be happy when I pay you attention," Grimmjow grins feral.

"Who said you're my Alpha!"

"I'm protecting you, aren't I? I'm taking on challengers to keep you with me, right?"

"Well… yeah."

"So, that's what an Alpha does, dipshit," the Sexta scoffs. "The only thing I don't get is sex… but I'm always willing to accommodate any cravings you may have."

"… Get away from me," Ichigo states flatly.

Grimmjow snickers at that, sliding back off the bed and striding over to his dresser. He makes certain to give Ichigo a nice view of his firm backside, glancing back to see the other practically drooling. He grins widely at that, knowing the younger male is effected by his heat more than he lets on. It won't be long and he'll have that luscious body writhing beneath him, begging to be impregnated. He stops at that, almost gawking at the thought. He hasn't wanted to impregnate a Beta in a very long time, as the cubs and the Beta never survive, but it's obvious why he would want to do so to this beautiful specimen of a female. Once he's laying back down, staying on his own side of the large bed as Ichigo scoots as far away as possible, he finds he's gotten curious… and his feline curiosity is a notorious thing.

"What happened to you during these four years?" he asks quietly.

"Nothing much," Ichigo mumbles. "I lost my power for a bit, lived a normal life in the human world, evolved and regained my power, and went back to my Shinigami duties… What about you?"

"Healed, fought, I evolved as well during my down time healing," Grimmjow informs. "I guess we're the same species now…"

"I thought I was the only one," Ichigo smiles sadly. "I felt so alone."

Grimmjow reaches over and laces his fingers with Ichigo's, sending him a rare smile before turning his gaze back to the ceiling. He never really thought about it, as he still goes off instinct and Hollows were happy enough to mate with any willing Alpha during mating season. A long screech from a large Hollow echoes around them, Ichigo's hand tightening on Grimmjow's, and the teal haired male gently pulls the smaller teen to him to sleep. It isn't long before the orangette, curled as close as possible against Grimmjow's body, is snoozing peacefully with the knowledge that he's protected.

"Absolutely not!"

"But… Grimm, I'm bored!" Ichigo whines. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh, gee, let me think about that," the taller says sarcastically. "Oh, I know… You draw too much attention and get stolen away while I'm busy fighting off other challengers! Do you seriously want to be mounted that badly?"

"I don't like staying inside all the time," the Beta pouts. "I just want to take a walk, I don't think that's too much to ask."

"I haven't marked you yet, Ichigo," Grimmjow huffs. "You're still a free piece of ass and there are a lot of Hollows that would just love to claim it. So, until I've marked you… whether with scent or reiatsu… you stay put. End of story."

"… Tell me about the marking," Ichigo says after a moment. "How do you do it? Is it permanent? How long does it last?"

"There are two different types of marking," Grimmjow explains with a reluctant sigh. "The first is permanent, but the second is temporary. The permanent is with reiatsu that's injected through the hollows of my fangs… all Alphas have them, it's like a snake's fangs."

"Oh, okay. I get it. So… what's the temporary one?"

"That's through scent."

"And..?"

"You won't like it, so just forget it."

"Just tell me!" Ichigo snaps.

"… It's through sex," the other finally relents. "I have to mark you with my scent by having sex with you, which isn't on the top of your 'must do' list."

Ichigo mumbles something Grimmjow could swear was 'stupid perverted cat', turning away with a bright blush and dropping the subject completely. He's glad Ichigo is getting stir crazy in the flat, as that just makes it easier for him. The more restless the Beta gets, the more promising a scent marking will look to him and the better opportunity Grimmjow will be given to mark him permanently… he forgot to mention that the permanent mark is made during the Alpha's release, so Ichigo will never expect it. He almost feels bad about taking advantage of the other, but he can smell the attraction the teen has for him… not to mention they're the only ones of the species!

*Eh, he'll get over it, * Grimmjow thinks.

Ichigo is restless, pacing constantly and cursing mentally. Normally, he'd take a little trip into his mindscape, but Shiro has yet to return and Zangetsu… for some reason unbeknownst to himself… still hasn't shown up in there! He's beginning to think they're ganging up on him about this whole mating thing. Ichigo's aware that he's been getting a tad dependant, but he was positive it was just a phase.

*I'll go back to normal after this mating thing is over… right? * he muses inwardly. *Fuck, what if I don't? Why am I changing like this? I wish I could figure this stuff out. *

At that point in time, he realizes something he wish he hadn't… Grimmjow knows what's going on with him. If he just asks the ex-Espada maybe he'll explain this whole personality change to him. He would know if it's permanent or not! Then the problem reveals itself when Grimmjow strolls in after his morning scout… Ichigo's pride hasn't changed one bit. He sighs miserably and drops his head into his arms atop the table he's sitting at, wishing for once his pride had vacated his person along with his independence.

"What's up?" Grimmjow wonders. "You look like you just got your ass handed to you by that sissy Quincy."

"It's nothing."

"If you don't tell me, I'll toss your ass outside for the other Alphas."

"… You wouldn't," Ichigo growls.

"I'm a feline, we'll do just about anything to satisfy our curiosity," the teal haired male grins.

"… I was just thinking about… stuff."

"Okay, let's go."

The orangette yelps in shock as he's lifted off his seat, Grimmjow tossing him over a wide shoulder and heading in the direction of the door. In a panic, the teen starts beating the other's back and trying to squirm out of his grasp. He doesn't want to go outside, he doesn't want to be defenseless in the midst of a thousand or so Hollows looking to use him for their own pleasure. At the thoughts swimming through his head, tears start to trail down his cheeks and he fights harder.

"Okay, okay, p-please put me down! I'll tell you! Please, just put me down! I… I don't want to go outside! I'm s-sorry!" Ichigo cries.

Grimmjow stops upon hearing the smaller male bawling, sighing in irritation before changing his direction and setting Ichigo down on his couch. The vibrant haired teen is shivering in his fear, wiping away tears with that familiar scowl on his face, and Grimmjow actually feels bad for scaring him. He didn't think it would effect him this badly, he was just messing around… he's far too possessive to just set Ichigo outside and walk away. He sits down beside Ichigo and wraps his arms gently around the Beta, nuzzling behind his ear in a gesture that usually makes a Beta feel safe.

"Alright, calm down," he says soothingly. "I wasn't actually gonna throw you out, just calm down. Now, tell me what's wrong. What's gotten you so upset… besides me messing with you."

"I don't like being like this!" Ichigo growls bitterly. "I hate feeling so… helpless! Is it always going to be like this? Am I always going to be so dependant and pathetic?"

"You aren't pathetic," Grimmjow purrs. "You're just effected by Hueco Mundo, that's all. Mating season is the worst time a Beta has to suffer, as it drives them crazy with want and need. You're different from the Hollows here, you're effected but you're also not effected as badly."

"But I don't ever feel like this!"

"You're young, Ichigo," the older male chuckles. "I've gone through a thousand mating seasons, probably more. This is only your first, which means Hueco Mundo is going to try especially hard to get you to fall. All these things you're feeling? They'll be with you forever, but you won't feel them as distinctly as you do now. Okay?"

"… Do I need an Alpha?"

"Well… generally, Betas do need an Alpha. But sometimes they're very choosy about who that Alpha is. Hallibel didn't have an Alpha until she met Stark, but she was strong enough and stubborn enough to stand on her own."

"What about me?"

"You're young, Ichigo. I'm certain Hallibel had a few Alphas before she managed to stand alone, that's just how it goes. A more dominant mate will protect you and act as a safe zone for you, a place you can run to when things start getting a bit too much. For instance… Seireitei. They put a lot on your shoulders and sometimes that's not good for someone as young as you. At your age, you never should've gone to war with Aizen. I'm sure you're still having nightmares about that, right?"

"… Yeah."

"If you had an Alpha, they could make those nightmares go away. The mere trace of their presence would put you at ease, because you know they'll take care of you. Their reiatsu will calm you even in the midst of war, especially if they're very powerful. The stronger they are, the more you'll stay calm."

"Will you be my Alpha?" Ichigo mumbles.

"I already am."

"How do I know that?"

"… Do you feel a tingle on your skin when my reiatsu touches you?"

"Yeah."

"That's how you know… it's instinctual. Your body knows I'm different from other Hollows, so it's trying to tell you that by acting differently when in my presence. That feeling will go away once I mark you, but it'll be replaced by a warmth that fills your chest and soothes you."

"This mating stuff is complicated."

Grimmjow leaves Ichigo to think about everything, the other flopping back on the bed in frustration at all the new stuff he has to mull through. He can't deny Grimmjow is attractive, can't ignore what the man's voice does to his overactive hormones, but the fact remains that they should still be enemies. Seireitei would frown upon Ichigo mating with a Hollow, which is enough for Ichigo to deny himself that warmth and safety.

The sands are strangely beautiful as the moon shines over them, the light dancing across the grains and making them shimmer like diamonds. Ichigo is finally allowed to walk with Grimmjow, as it's been two weeks and the majority of the more powerful Hollows have already mated. It took a while, but Ichigo is used to the fact he feels so good in Grimmjow's presence. All the other has to do is look at him and the orangette is purring like mad, which was seriously difficult to get used to.

"Grimmjow? Is it almost over?" Ichigo wonders. "Is it almost time for me to go home?"

"One more week, Ichi," the taller male says with a stretch.

"Will you open the Garganta for me?"

"Of course I will, as soon as the third week is over. I promise."

"Thank you," Ichigo smiles sweetly. "You know… I think I'm going to miss you when I leave."

"I am difficult to forget," the other teases.

He smiles when Ichigo laughs, the sound so perfect to his ears… but that smile is soon dropped in favor of a threatening hiss. Before Ichigo can ask what's going on, his arm is grasped and he jerked backwards to the sand behind Grimmjow. Curiously, he looks around the older male's leg to see a large Hollow reminiscent of a raptor stepping toward them.

"You have an unmarked Beta," the Hollow hisses. "I want her."

"She's mine, so back the fuck off!" Grimmjow snarls.

"She's unmarked, she belongs to any who can subdue her."

"Come and try, if you've nothing to live for."

The Hollow, a Vasto Lorde from what Ichigo can tell, leaps at Grimmjow with teeth and claws bared. Ichigo gasps, but the older male doesn't seem to notice. He ducks the blows sent his way, crouching low before darting close and slashing with his claws. Blood sprays the ex-Espada's white clothing, staining the sands as the challenger staggers back before attacking again. Grimmjow seems so calm, so confident, and his movements are calculated and subtle. The raptor Hollow continues to try and skirt the feline to get to Ichigo, his claws always only an inch or two away before he's thrown back. Finally, he manages to get by and Ichigo gasps in pain when claws dig into his upper arm. Grimmjow sees red, his claws elongating as they slice the other Hollow's head clean off his shoulders. Amber eyes are wide in shock, Ichigo's breathing rapid and panicked, and the teal haired Alpha gently lifts his Beta into his arms and heads home to heal his wounds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Grimmjow wonders.

"I'm fine," Ichigo murmurs.

He's in the tub, resting his chin on his arms as they rest on the side. He's pouting, Grimmjow can easily tell this as he washes the smaller male's back. It took him a while week to get this close to the shy orangette, so he's careful not to do anything to scare the younger male into pushing him away. He's been sulking for about an hour now, refusing to get out of the tub and go to bed. For that hour, he's been attempting to coax the other to bed as patiently as possible… he never knew he had such a well of patience before pursuing the violent orangette!

"Something is obviously bothering you… You should tell me."

"Why?"

"How else am I supposed to help?"

"I'm just so tired of all this!" Ichigo snaps in frustration. "You don't know what it's like for me! You're an Alpha, you don't have to worry about getting forced down for your first time and raped with the possibility of death! Why couldn't I have been an Alpha… or at least stayed human."

The last part is said in an almost whisper tinged with sadness and bitterness, telling Grimmjow Ichigo didn't like being human one bit. It kind of hurts to think Ichigo would rather be something he absolutely hates than be a new species like the teal haired Arrancar, but he can understand to some degree. Alphas around Hueco Mundo aren't all as nice as him, they don't like potential threats and they usually use mating seasons as opportunities to completely humiliate their submissive opponents before killing them… or leaving them too broken from taking their pleasure out on them that they don't have that fire to fight anymore. If that ever happened to Ichigo, Grimmjow would likely go on a killing spree. He loves the fire and determination that lights up his Beta's eyes, loves the passion he fights with… he hasn't stopped thinking about it since the war. Ichigo left an impression on Grimmjow, one that will be burned in his soul for every lifetime to come.

"Ichigo, I will never let that happen," he assures seriously. "You're with me, you're mine for the remainder of mating season, and I'm a possessive creature… I will never let another touch you while you're mine."

"… Promise?"

"I swear it on all the power I will ever possess. Now let's go to bed."

"Okay."

The night is as it always is, the air filled with the screeching of Hollows on the hunt and Ichigo curled tightly to Grimmjow's side as he shivers in fear. Two weeks and the orangette still hasn't gotten used to life in this barren white desert of night, telling Grimmjow he could never keep the younger male as he originally wanted to. He sighs after a long moment, running a hand over his stomach in thought. Ichigo never noticed… but his Hollow hole has been gone since he evolved.

"I don't want to!" Ichigo snaps.

"I'm not leaving you here all alone," Grimmjow sighs in exasperation. "Come on, nothing will happen."

"Nothing was supposed to happen last time!"

"I didn't say that, I said it should be relatively quiet," the ex-Espada growls. "You've been hiding in here for three days, Ichigo, you need to go outside!"

"No!"

"You'll be with me, okay? I already told you, I won't let anyone take you from me."

"… I don't want to get hurt again!"

"You healed in a day!"

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt, damn it!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

They've been arguing for three hours now, Grimmjow feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raising in warning with each second. Someone is in his territory, more than one someone, and he needs to get Ichigo out of here before the orangette realizes it too and panics. Finally, he can't wait any longer without them running into whoever it is in his territory.

"Ichigo, we have to leave, now!" he snaps. "I know you don't want to go outside, but things will be much worse for you here, trust me!"

"… Someone is here?"

"More than one person has trespassed in my territory," he sighs reluctantly. "I'm sorry didn't tell you, but I didn't want you panicking. Please, Ichigo, we have to leave now."

"… Okay."

He grasps the younger male's hand and hurries out of his flat, pulling Ichigo behind him as gently as possible. Whatever Hollow that's gotten into his territory is fast, moving as quickly as Grimmjow… or at least, very close to his own speed. He scoops Ichigo into his arms and picks up his pace, using his sonido to cover more ground and attempt to draw these challengers away from his own home. He darts into the twisting tunnels in the caves nearby, randomly taking the turns while keeping in mind where he is.

"Grimmjow, I think I know that reiatsu signature," Ichigo murmurs.

"I'm not taking that chance, Ichigo. Whoever it is, they're strong. I'm not going to chance losing you to them," he says. "If I'm even knocked out, which is most likely what's going to happen if I don't drive them away, you'll be open to attack."

"… I don't know… I really think I recognize them."

"Shit, I can't lose them!" Grimmjow growls low in his throat. "Hold on, I'm gonna drop you off here and head back to face them."

"No!"

"Ichigo, please. If you're with me and something happens, it'll just make it easier for them to mount you," he reasons. "Just stay hidden here, okay? This nook is small enough to keep you hidden and no Alphas can fit in there."

"… Fine, but be careful!"

Grimmjow nods, setting Ichigo down and watching as he slips into the small nook in the tunnel wall. After he's certain Ichigo's set and his reiatsu is clinging strong enough to the area to mask Ichigo's, he turns and heads toward the challengers. He leaps near the mouth of the tunnels, claws ready to tear flesh and fangs bared in a threatening snarl… and he's slammed into the sands.

"Whoa!" a small girl's voice chirps. "That was close, wasn't it, Kenny?"

"Damn right, almost took my head off."

"Hey, that's Grimmjow!"

"I thought he was dead."

He knows the last two voices, his blue eyes wide as they move to the two. A redhead with tattoos stares back at him curiously, the short raven haired girl with large violet eyes glaring. There are a few others… a man with long black hair, a short girl with raven hair pulled back in two long pigtails, a blonde that feels like a Hollow standing beside a pigtailed girl that feels the same, and a bulky male with light blue hair and piercings… That's the one that has him snarling and hissing, attacking the minute he manages to throw Kenpachi's heavy foot off him.

"Kensei, look out!" the blonde male shouts.

"What the fuck's wrong with him?" Renji snaps. "He didn't even act like this in the war, did all this time drive him crazy?"

Grimmjow swings, claws barely missing the powerful man's face as he leans away. Kenpachi manages to pin him one more time, but Grimmjow is still swinging. Yachiru cries out as she tumbles from Kenpachi's shoulders as he dodges, Grimmjow gasping and reaching to catch her in his hand. From her seat on his hand, she looks back and nervously gets down.

"Th-thank you," she murmurs. "But you have to stop being mean. Kenny and the others are looking for my friend."

"He's our friend, too, Yachiru-Fuko-Taicho," Rukia mutters.

"… You're looking for Ichigo?" Grimmjow says cautiously. "Why?"

"A Hollow pulled him through during a fight," Rukia explains. "We've been trying to get here, but Urahara had trouble opening a Garganta. He said something was sealing it off and he had to wait for that hold to weaken a bit."

"Did you see him?" Renji wonders. "It would be fairly difficult to miss a spot of bright orange in this place."

"I did… but it won't help you. He can't leave here right now," the teal haired male growls out as his eyes stay glued to Kensei.

"So you know where he is! Is he okay?" Shinji asks.

"He's fine."

"Take us to him!"

Grimmjow hisses when Kensei steps closer, the hair on the back of his neck raising in warning. Shinji sets a hand on the taller man's shoulder, pulling him away and watching Grimmjow relax. Just to test this reaction, he pushes Hiyori forward to get no violent response… and then Kensei again, to receive the same reaction.

"Awe, what's the matter," Hiyori teases. "Is the kitty cat angry?"

"Hiyori… what time of year is it?" Shinji wonders absently.

"Isn't it the changing of seasons in the living world?" Byakuya wonders quietly.

"Shit! That's right!" Shinji gasps. "We have the worst timing ever! How many of our group are Betas? I know Hiyori is."

"Hmm… Yachiru, Rukia, Soi-Fon, your girl, and I think Renji might be."

"I am not!" Renji snaps.

"Do you bottom for a lover?" Kensei smirks.

"… That doesn't mean I'm a Beta," the redhead mumbles with a bright blush.

"Close enough."

"Man you guys really stepped in it, didn't you?" Grimmjow snorts in humor as he stands. "Well, don't expect me to cater to all of you, I have my own problems."

"Where are you going?" Rukia wonders. "What's going on?"

"You have exactly four days until you can leave with your entire group," he states as he heads back into the tunnel. "Stay put, I'll be right back. Then I'll take you into the center of my territory… you should be relatively safe there."

"Why are you helping us?" Renji asks as the other disappears.

It's a few minutes before they hear his footsteps returning, the group quiet and tense as they search for any Hollows that might make them a meal. they're powerful enough, they're not too worried about their own safety… but Ichigo was pulled through without his Zanpakto and his Kido skills aren't the best. Grimmjow steps back out, Ichigo right behind him with wary eyes. At the sight of his friends, he brightens considerably and goes to hug them all. Grimmjow immediately pulls him away from Kensei, hissing in warning at the other.

"Trust me, he's not into me like that," Ichigo says flatly.

"He's an Alpha, they're all into you like that."

"But…"

"Let's go before the other Alphas catch the scent of your submissive friends. The last thing I want is to attract a whole fucking army of horny dominants," Grimmjow mutters. "That's never a pretty sight."

Rukia tries to argue, but Ichigo is already following Grimmjow blindly back to the flat. Since he feels it's safe enough, the others shrug and follow their orange haired friend. It's not as long a walk back as it was when they left, as Grimmjow took a lot of scrambled paths and doubled over a couple times to throw their pursuers. When they all enter, most of them are speechless. There's only one bedroom, so Grimmjow makes it perfectly clear he's not generous enough to sleep on the couch. It's after dinner that everyone is sitting in the living area and watching Ichigo curiously.

"You've been here the whole time?" Rukia wonders.

"Well, the first couple days was non-stop running and no food," Ichigo blushes. "But right when I was about to get caught by a Vasto Lorde, Grimmjow showed up and brought me here. He's been taking care of me ever since."

"And you believe him when he tells you that the Garganta is sealed," Byakuya frowns.

"Yep. Shiro told me the same thing. Is that why you guys are here? Because he told you what happened?"

"Yes, but it seems he left out a few details."

"I knew we couldn't trust that pathetic excuse for a parasite," Soi-Fon growls.

"Hey, he takes good care of me!" Ichigo argues. "You're just not used to him, or you would've been able to tell he was holding something back."

"Okay, Ichigo, what's going on here?" Shinji wonders. "Why can't you get through the Garganta?"

"Hueco Mundo seals all Betas inside during mating season… Grimmjow says its an attempt to encourage reproduction, or something. I just know I want to go home as soon as possible."

"Guys, it's about time for bed," the Arrancar calls. "Ichi, if you're staying in here with me, you better move your ass."

"Okay, I'm coming!" Ichigo calls. "Goodnight, guys, I'll see you in the… well… morning."

"You're actually gonna sleep with him?" Soi-Fon asks in disbelief.

"Yeah… I feel safe next to him," the orangette says in confusion. "It's where I've been sleeping since I got here."

He hurries into the room, leaving the door open a crack. Grimmjow is already in bed, fluffing up his pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable. Ichigo jumps into bed next to him, pulling the blankets over his slender build and snuggling into his own pillow. Once the more dominate of the two is lying down, Ichigo curls up against him with a purr.

"You made sure to give them the extra pillows and blankets?"

"Yeah, Grimm, I set them out."

"I don't have to worry about them killing me in my sleep, do I?"

"Of course not, you're the only one that can make a Garganta," Ichigo teases.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Goodnight, Ichi."

"Night."

The Shinigami don't get much sleep, the howls of Hollows just on the edge of Grimmjow's impressive territory keeping them awake. Rukia wonders how Ichigo isn't sleep deprived after so long listening to this at night, but keeps her thoughts to herself. Hiyori seems to be just fine as she snoozes as Shinji's side, which is amazing in itself. Soi-Fon gets up, tiptoeing over to the bedroom door and peeking in.

"What are you doing?" Rukia hisses. "Get away from there."

"I'm just curious," she argues. "There's no way Kurosaki could sleep through this without a little extra curricular activity. If he's having sex with a Hollow, So-Taicho will have him executed."

"There's no way, he wasn't marked," Shinji points out. "Not temporarily or permanently. Although, you really can't blame him for wanting a temporary mark in this environment."

"Why?" Byakuya inquires.

"That's the only thing that'll keep him from being mounted," Kensei shrugs. "If Grimmjow weren't here, he would've been fucked into the sands the first couple of days. He was seriously lucky to come by an Alpha that didn't mind protecting him without the benefits."

"So… we're all in danger of being raped by Hollows?" Rukia squeaks.

"Well… Hiyori has Shinji, so she's safe. I can take over watch on Rukia, if you guys don't mind. Yachiru is too young to attract them, Soi-Fon can be watched by either Byakuya or Kenpachi…"

"Kenpachi will watch Soi-Fon," Byakuya states. "I will look after my Fuko-Taicho… just in case he really does prove to be a Beta."

"Nii-sama is dating Renji," Rukia grins.

"Rukia! You shouldn't be blabbing other people's business!" Renji blushes.

"You told everyone when I was going to ask Shuuhei out," she frowns.

"That's different!"

"No, it's really not."

"Hush!" Soi-Fon snaps. "Where's Yachiru?"

A sound from the bedroom still them all, everyone crowding at the door to see the pink haired Fuko-Taicho reaching to wake Ichigo. The vibrant haired teen isn't the one to wake, though, and they're left holding their breath as Grimmjow's cyan eyes glow in the dark from over Ichigo's side.

"Can I help you?" he inquires a tad cautiously.

"I can't sleep," she pouts. "The Hollows are screaming and I'm scared."

"… Come here," Grimmjow sighs as he lifts her off the floor by the scruff of her neck. "I'll let you sleep here, but you can't wake Ichi, okay?"

"Okay."

He lays back down and she curls up on his stomach, Ichigo grumbling in his sleep before resting his head on the Arrancar's shoulder again. Grimmjow's hand plays with Yachiru's hair until she falls asleep, and then he happily follows the two into slumber.

The longer they stay with Grimmjow, the more the Shinigami are worried about Ichigo. The Arrancar is a good person, but still irritable, and they're slowly beginning to notice things Ichigo hasn't… like the fact his Hollow hole is gone. Questions arise that they can't answer and that's never something they appreciate, but they continue their observations in hopes they catch him doing something they can hold against him. To their surprise, however, he's very patient and calm with Ichigo. He never presses him and always tries to make him happy, though they do have their arguments.

"I really like him," Yachiru pouts. "He's like a daddy! Almost like Kenny!"

"He's nothing like us," Soi-Fon growls. "He's a Hollow, a monster!"

"He didn't have to bring us with him," Byakuya states. "He could've left us to the desert. Not to mention, he's been taking care of Kurosaki for over two weeks now."

"He's just after status," Shinji waves off. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing and I'm actually shocked he didn't force the issue with Ichigo being defenseless like he is, but… he seems to genuinely care for Ichigo and he would be a great Alpha for him."

"He seems to find Kensei as a threat," Hiyori points out. "You think he knows we've been trying to get Ichigo to imprint him?"

"He can probably sense it, he's very powerful… much more so than myself," the muscular Visoreds sighs. "I wonder how Mashiro is doing."

"It doesn't matter, we'll be able to leave tomorrow morning," Shinji says. "What I'm more worried about is… if Ichigo will want to leave."

"What do you mean?" Rukia wonders.

"It's obvious he sees Grimmjow as his Alpha, so he'll want to stay beside him where he feels safest," the blonde shrugs. "He may be a human and he may be part Shinigami, but he's also part Hollow and a Beta at that. He'll feel too vulnerable and skittish without his Alpha nearby… and being two worlds apart isn't going to help matters any."

"We should've consulted with his parasite further before leaving," Soi-Fon sighs. "I had no idea things were so serious and complex."

"Hey, guys!" Ichigo calls as he walks in. "Grimmjow says mating season ended early this year! We can go home right now if we want."

"Awesome!" Renji grins. "But… do you want to come with us, Ichigo?"

"Of course I do, I miss my family and friends," he says in confusion. "Why would you ask?"

"What about Grimmjow? Won't you miss him, too?" Rukia tries cautiously.

"Sure… I guess so. Look, is something bothering you guys? You're acting weird."

"Ichi! Get a move on, I'm not gonna wait forever!"

"Coming, Grimm!"

He grabs Rukia's wrist and pulls her along, the other hot on his heels as they head over to where the Arrancar is standing. Once everyone is ready, he tears open a Garganta and waves the others through impatiently. They go through one at a time, Yachiru stopping to hug Grimmjow's legs as he pats her head. When Ichigo steps up to the portal, he looks back at the man that saved his virtue and quite possibly his life. Uncertainly, he looks toward the portal and then moves closer to the teal haired Sexta. His lips are against Grimmjow's in a quick kiss, the two just barely getting a taste of each other, and then he's pulling away with a blush.

"Thank you, Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs. "I owe you, you know."

"Let's just say we're even," Grimmjow answers quietly. "Now get going before they think I killed you last minute."

He hugs the taller male, delighting in the feel of his muscles rippling beneath his skin, and momentarily wonders if staying would really be that bad. Grimmjow separates them, turning Ichigo around and giving him a firm push in the direction of the orangette's home and family. The action leaves no room for argument, as Grimmjow knows Ichigo wouldn't survive here and he wants nothing more than the passion and fire within the other to grow stronger daily. Ichigo steps through the Garganta, the lonely feeling that plagued him before all this rapidly sinking it's teeth deeper into his soul. With a labored sigh, he heads toward home… and wishes he could head the other way.


	2. The Other Side

The Other Side

The portal had closed behind him, he had left and thought he wouldn't look back. Ichigo's first mating season was a total disaster, leaving him stranded in Hueco Mundo without a means of protection and in the care of his one-time-enemy Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He can't complain much about it, as Grimmjow was patient and knew more about what was going on then himself. He explained things so Ichigo wouldn't feel so helpless and frustrated, made sure he was fed and safe, and even helped him adjust to such a powerful change within his life. Without the Sexta, Ichigo is positive he wouldn't have survived his time in the desert and he's truly thankful to the other.

"Ichigo, you're spacing again," Renji sighs as he snaps his fingers before the other.

"S-sorry," Ichigo blushes. "I was just… thinking. You know, about what happened."

"Don't worry about a thing, Ichi, we're totally prepared to keep you safe next time," Rukia assures. "Yamamoto-So-Taicho is already making preparations for the next mating season… it's coming up soon, you know."

"Not too soon, there's still a long way to go," the orangette frowns.

They say nothing more, Ichigo heading home after a night of Hollow chasing. Yes, chasing… ever since he returned from Hueco Mundo three days ago, they won't stick around long enough for a fight. Exhausted, Ichigo lets his body return to a human form, a nifty little trick he and Urahara worked on, and walks home. He's just been so tired lately, the time spent in Hueco Mundo running without food really hitting him hard.

*I feel something, aibou, * Shiro states.

*Something like what? *

*Oh, I think this is something you're like very much. *

He stretches and yawns, stopping abruptly when he feels a very familiar reiatsu signature. Ichigo's head whips around quickly, amber eyes huge in disbelief as he watches Grimmjow stroll out of the store with a few bags of groceries. The other is humming to himself as he heads for the park, Ichigo's feet immediately moving his body to follow. After he returned to his own world, Shiro hasn't shut up about him being stupid for leaving Grimmjow. His inner Hollow and even Zangetsu were hoping to drive Ichigo into the Espada's arms by being absent then, the two rather irritated when they learned Ichigo managed to keep from being marked.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo stammers quietly.

"… Ichi? What the hell are you doing out so late?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" the orangette snaps. "I should be asking you what you're doing here!"

"I thought it was fairly obvious," the teal haired Espada snorts. "What with the grocery bags and all."

Ichigo can't hold it back anymore, hurrying over and wrapping his arms around the more dominant male's narrow waist. Grimmjow is surprised, but uses his free hand to stroke silken orange locks anyway.

*Ask him ta fuck ya! * Shiro cheers.

*Shut up, parasite! * Ichigo snarls inwardly before turning to Grimmjow, "Walk me home?"

"… Sure, I got nothing better to do."

Ichigo gives Grimmjow a large smile, the orangette's hand unconsciously taking the larger male's as he pulls him along. In truth, the Sexta hasn't been able to get Ichigo out of his head since he left. He knows Ichigo chose him as his mate, but the smaller male never would've made it in Hueco Mundo. They're quiet the whole walk, Ichigo bypassing the street the clinic is on and heading straight for a large building full of apartment flats.

"You moved."

"Yeah, about a week before I was pulled through the Garganta," he states. "I like this place, but… there's these guys. Since I came back a few days ago, they're always following me to my apartment. I know I could take them, they're just common thugs. It's just… I don't know… I don't feel safe."

Grimmjow nods, a shuffling from the alley catching their attention. Ichigo migrates closer to his side, the teal haired male draping his arm around the orangette's slender shoulders. From the alley stroll three guys, all fairly muscled with a swimmer's build and looking to be athletic. Grimmjow can smell the alcohol from where they stand, a low growl leaving his lips as they get closer. Ichigo hurries to his apartment door, just as he always does. The stairs are outside, each landing containing at least five apartments before you have to go to the next. Ichigo's is on the third floor, the fifth apartment on that landing and the furthest from the stairs.

"Hey, pretty boy," the largest male calls as the other two wolf-whistle. "Taking yer boyfriend home fer a little fun?"

*I sure hope so, * Shiro mutters.

*Shiro! Shut up, or I swear I'm gonna go in there and beat the shit out of you! *

"Wouldn't mind being in on that," another laughs.

Grimmjow glares at them, but keeps himself between them and his smaller companion. Ichigo is trying to find his key when they get brave enough to come a bit too close. Two of them grab a hold of Grimmjow's arms, the third and larger male slamming Ichigo against his door.

"Such a beautiful thing," he murmurs. "Ya wouldn't mind a little extra company, would ya?"

"Let me go!" Ichigo growls.

He gasps when a knee is pressed between his thighs, the man's weight pushing a little more… and then he swings. Ichigo's first makes a good connection with his attacker's strong jaw, but the alcoholic haze he's in doesn't register anything other than a fight. He raises his fist to lay the smaller male flat, yet the hit doesn't come. Grimmjow's leg swings as his body's movement throws the other two of him, smacking against the side of the large man's head and tossing him to the ground. He's back between Ichigo and them, setting his groceries in the orangette's arms.

"Grimm!"

"Don't bitch at me right now, do it later," he snaps. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm an impatient prick!"

"… Fair enough," Ichigo frowns.

"Look here, you stupid pieces of shit," Grimmjow snarls. "This here belongs to me, don't touch him. If he tells me you've been hassling him again, I'll break every bone in your fucking body! If I even smell the slightest whiff of your presence on him, I'll hunt you down and gut you! Don't think you can get away with shit around me, I'm the last person you wanna piss off!"

They're trembling in fear in the face of Grimmjow's killing aura, so soaked in animalistic tendencies they wouldn't be able to tell the difference if a wildcat were staring them down. Slowly, the three males back away and hurry off. Ichigo is still scowling at the more dominant male, but shakes his head as he unlocks his door. He keeps walking, bags in hand.

"Whoa, hang on," Grimmjow states. "I didn't buy those for you, you know."

"I know, but… you're coming in, aren't you?"

Rolling his eyes, and secretly overjoyed the smaller male asked, the Sexta strolls past the entrance and shuts the door. The flat is nice, rather spacious and well decorated in blues and whites and blacks. Ichigo is setting everything in the kitchen, pulling himself up to sit on the counter as Grimmjow walks in to lean on the one across from him.

"Thanks," Ichigo blushes. "Those guys were really starting to worry me."

"Ichigo, why are you living here if they won't leave you be?"

"Well, this isn't the first time they've done something like this," he states quietly. "The first time was when I was living at home, and then again two weeks before mating season… I was staying at Urahara's then. It doesn't matter to them, no one has been able to scare them off until you."

"Ichi…"

"Move in with me?" Ichigo blurts out with a bright blush. "I mean… that's not what I meant, what I meant was… it's just…"

*Tell him ya want him ta fuck ya! * Shiro growls before Ichigo blocks him out completely.

"Ichigo, I'm not used to living in the human world," Grimmjow starts carefully. "Things have settled considerably between the Shinigami and myself, but… I don't know if I can be more help to you than I would be a hindrance. I'm positive things like what I did tonight aren't tolerated in this world like they are in Hueco Mundo."

"… Don't you miss me?"

"Of course I do, Ichi," the Sexta grins a tad less than feral. "I miss you a lot. But I knew you couldn't survive in my world, just like I know I'd just bring you trouble here."

He's heartbroken when Ichigo looks away with tears in his eyes, all too aware that the orangette has never liked someone as much as he does the Sexta. Grimmjow frowns and looks away a moment, sorting through his options and sighing.

"Look, I'll try, okay?" he purrs.

"Really?" the teen asks excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll try. I've been making money with odd jobs, so I'm not completely useless. My temper will be difficult to control, but I've been learning," he offers. "Right now, you're the most important thing in my life. If this is what you want, I'll try."

Ichigo cries out happily, hopping down and leaning into the larger male for a hug. Grimmjow smiles minutely at the ball of happiness, tightening his hold on the other before kissing the top of his head. It's been three days since he sent Ichigo through the Garganta even though he wanted to stay, the Espada never regretting it once although his nights were a little more cold, and now he has a chance to have his mate completely. He won't screw this up… he can't.

Ichigo has a routine, that's quickly learned even from the moments between entering his flat and getting ready for bed after dinner. When he gets home, the orangette makes something to eat and cleans up what he can before taking a shower and brushing his teeth. Afterward, he falls asleep watching a movie and wakes about fifteen minutes after falling asleep to go to bed. This first night, Grimmjow just watches him. When he gets ready to go to bed, the orangette stops short of the door to the bedroom and shyly looks over his shoulder.

"I… don't have a guest room," Ichigo murmurs with a light blush. "But… neither did you, right?"

"No, I didn't," Grimmjow smirks. "Why?"

"… Do you… want to stay in my room? With me?"

With a deep chuckle, the teal haired male nods and moves so gracefully if could cause a nosebleed in a lesser person toward the substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is enthralled by the way Grimmjow moves, his feline grace bordering a stalking motion seen only in wild cats hunting, and the Sexta has to push him gently into the room to shake his amber eyes from solid muscle. Ichigo doesn't have any clothes that can fit Grimmjow, so the larger male strips down before a sputtering and blushing orangette. Afterward, said orangette grudgingly lets him in bed as his hot blush glows in the dark like neon lighting. Grimmjow snickers at him, pulling Ichigo closer to curl their bodies together. He buries his nose in orange silk that smells like cinnamon and sunshine, holding tightly to the potential mate he let go three days before.

"… Good night, Grimm," Ichigo whispers with a satisfied tone.

"Good night, Ichi."

The next morning, Ichigo is startled awake by a pounding at his door. Grimmjow is snoozing peacefully beside him, arms wrapped securely around the orangette that was sleeping on his chest. Carefully, Ichigo slips from Grimmjow's hold and quietly makes his way to his front door. When he opens it, he's actually surprised to see who's there. Shinji and Hiyori are standing cautiously outside his flat, eyes scanning the area as though they're ready for an attack.

"What are you guys doing here?" he wonders.

"Oh! Well… Urahara told us you moved from his place and we thought we'd pay you a friendly visit," Shinji grins. "You know… see how you're holding up after your big scare."

"Mm-hmm. Want to try again?" the younger teen says flatly.

"No seriously!" Hiyori states. "We were under the impression you went back to his shop after coming home, we were never told you moved to your own place."

"… Come on in."

The two walk past Ichigo, surprised to see him in his pajama pants and a tee shirt still. Shinji realizes for the first time that it's a Saturday, scolding himself for not thinking Ichigo could still be asleep at eight in the morning. It isn't until they're comfortable on the couch and Ichigo is getting them some tea that another person can be heard in the shower, the two immediately curious.

"So, Ichi… I didn't know you moved in with a friend," Hiyori ventures.

"I didn't," the teen answers as he carries over the tea. "They moved in with me. I mean, not really. I had problems last night, so they stayed and I… well… asked them to move in. It's sort of a trial thing."

"A boyfriend?" Shinji inquires.

"… I don't know," Ichigo blushes.

"I thought you were sweet on Kensei," Hiyori bristles.

"What? What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well… last mating season, you were kind of getting gooey for him."

"No I wasn't. He was all over Mashiro, I knew I didn't have a chance with him."

The bedroom door opens and Grimmjow walks out in a towel that's hanging dangerously low on his hips, water still making its way down his tan skin in tiny rivulets as Ichigo starts drooling. Shinji's jaw hit's the floor, Hiyori's brow starts to twitch, and the ex-Espada heads for the kitchen. Finally, Ichigo seems to come back to himself.

"Grimm!" he shouts. "Have you no modesty!"

"… No. Why? Do I have something to be embarrassed about?" he wonders with a lecherous smirk.

Ichigo automatically lets his eyes travel down the expanse hard muscle, licking his lips before blushing brightly and looking away. Shinji and Hiyori are recovered enough to notice this, both frowning before giving each other a glance.

"Admit it, you totally want me," Grimmjow chuckles as he goes back to looking for some breakfast. "Hey, do you remember where you put the eggs?"

"I'll do it, just go get dressed!"

"Fat chance of that, my clothes smell like alcohol and puke thanks to those assholes," the Sexta scoffs. "Would you mind picking me up something?"

"… Alone?"

Shinji and Hiyori sense the slight change in Ichigo, catching the barely heard whimper and the fear that flashes in his eyes. Without a doubt, they know he was attacked by another Alpha.

"We'll get them," Shinji offers. "You know how Urahara keeps all those clothes at his place for his gigai, we'll just borrow some from him until you can get some for… Grimmjow."

"Thank you, guys."

Grimmjow recognizes the two from mating season, remembers they're Ichigo's friends and they're together on some level. He deems them okay to leave his Berry alone with, heading back into the room to hunt down his shed clothes to wash. Once Grimmjow is gone, steely gazes are locked on the orangette.

"Are you sure about this, Ichigo?" Shinji asks.

"… I can't stop thinking about him," Ichigo murmurs. "Everything I do has me back with him in Hueco Mundo. Shin, a couple times after I came back… I had to catch myself before I went through another Garganta to find him."

"Why didn't you tell someone!" Hiyori hisses.

"I didn't want to get in trouble. It's bad enough I go through heat, I didn't want them thinking I was completely useless and dependant on Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow is one of your kind, Ichi, it's only natural for you to want to be with him."

He nods, though he doesn't look them in the eye, and the two decide it's best to let Ichigo ferret through his feelings on his own. He's young yet, this is the first time he's actually felt so strongly for someone… it's only natural he be confused about it. When they leave, Grimmjow is carrying dirty clothes to the laundry room… in his birthday suit.

"Grimm!" Ichigo screams as his face lights up.

"You better get used to it, Ichi," he scoffs. "And remember, you wanted me here."

Ichigo is scowling heatedly on the outside, but on the inside his little Beta side is hopping around joyfully with Shiro. With a resigned sigh, Ichigo heads into the bathroom to shower. He's actually shocked Grimmjow didn't mess anything up without cleaning it. The dirty clothes are all in the basket, which is with him now, there's no water on the floor and everything looks as though no one was there. When Grimmjow strolls in as soon as he climbs in the shower, Ichigo is screaming in mortification.

"Ichigo, calm down," Grimmjow frowns. "Have you forgotten that you frequently had baths with me sitting outside on the floor to wash you? Whatever you have, I'm positive it hasn't changed since then."

"I'm not used to people just popping into the bathroom when I'm showering!"

"I just wanted to get your clothes to make a load! It's not like it'll kill you if I glimpse your blurry outline through the damn warped glass!"

"… I'm sorry, you just… startled me."

"You have to get used to me living here, Ichigo. I'm not going to act any different than I did in Hueco Mundo, so you'd better catch on quick. If you don't, I'll have to leave."

"No! No, I'm sorry, please don't leave me," Ichigo says hurriedly as the glass door slides open further from the shower head and the orangette peeks out. "I'm trying, Grimm, I really am. I've never shared a place with someone as… comfortable as you."

This is strange to the ex-Espada, the comment confusing him. He leans against the sink to speak to the other, noting how much more relaxed Ichigo is now that he knows it's Grimmjow. Briefly, he wonders if those men riled the orangette more than he let on.

"What do mean 'comfortable'?"

"Well… you're comfortable with who you are and your surroundings and who you're with," Ichigo murmurs. "You don't have a problem with walking around in a towel or naked, or walking in when I'm showering, or acting like yourself in my… I mean, our apartment."

"You should never feel bad for acting like yourself, Ichi," the older male chuckles. "We were all born different for a reason… variety makes the world go round."

*Invite him into the shower with you, aibou, * Shiro suggests. *He won't hurt you. *

Ichigo smiles, reaching out and pulling Grimmjow closer to him. Although he's already taken a shower, there're no objections from the Sexta when Ichigo beckons him past the warped glass door. The orangette hugs him, Grimmjow wrapping his arms around a tan back to keep Ichigo close to him. After the long hug, the orangette goes back to his shower and Grimmjow takes to washing the other's hair. A content purr escapes Ichigo, the smaller unconsciously leaning back against Grimmjow.

"You're going to fall if you keep that up."

"Hmm… maybe we should start taking baths."

"That's an idea," the Sexta chuckles richly.

"I don't have anything to do today, so when Shinji gets back with your clothes we can go shopping."

"… How do you afford a place like this, Ichi?"

"I work," the orangette states affronted. "I have a job at a magazine, I take pictures for the articles. I prefer the wildlife ones, but it's so hard to get good enough photos and you have to travel a lot."

"You know, I think I might be able to help with that."

"Awesome! Those pay way more than mundane photos!" Ichigo cheers. "We could be a team! Then we'd get double the pay!"

"Perfect. Let's finish up before your Visored pals get back, don't want them having a heart attack."

"They asked me if you were my boyfriend," Ichigo murmurs with a blush.

"… We'll go in whatever direction you're comfortable with, okay?"

"I want that," the orangette breaths out. "But… I don't think I'm ready for a mate. Is that okay, Grimm?"

"That's fine. We've got all eternity."

He's confused, but Ichigo nods anyway. After the shower, which is quicker than the nineteen year old would've liked, Ichigo is dried off and dressed. It's not a moment too soon that he's pulling a shirt over his head, as there's a knock at his door and he answers it to Shinji and Hiyori.

"Hey, that was fast."

"Didn't want you dying of a nosebleed," Hiyori states mischievously. "That's one serious hunk you're now living with."

"Sh-shut up," Ichigo mumbles with a scowl and a blush.

"Oh, that blush makes your usual killer scowl so intimidating," she laughs.

"Here are the clothes I promised," Shinji smiles. "I hope they fit."

"Thank you, I'll be right back…"

"Oh, no, we have to get going," the blonde grins. "We don't want to intrude on your bonding time."

"The hell we don't."

"Oh! Guys… he's my boyfriend," Ichigo grins widely.

Shinji claps him on the back supportively while he's screaming on the inside, but Hiyori is overjoyed she'll have more to tease the orangette about. After ushering them out of his apartment, Ichigo carries the clothes into his laundry room where Grimmjow is waiting for the washer to finish.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Without further ado, Grimmjow strips off his towel and Ichigo lights up like a stop light. That part of this whole thing is going to be the hardest to get used to. Grimmjow gets dressed, grinning feral at his shy little uke, and then puts the wash in the dryer before Ichigo decides they should leave. Grimmjow is dressed in tight black jeans and a leather jacket with a white tank that could be a second skin, poor Ichigo trapped in a Grimmjow-haze as he follows the larger male with his amber eyes glued to his tight backside. It's an ego boost for the teal haired male, yet he pulls Ichigo up beside him after a bit in order to snap him out of it. After all, the teal haired Sexta doesn't know where his uke wants to shop.

It's not the mall that gives them problems, though Grimmjow is uncomfortable with the amount of humans crowded around him, but the Shinigami they met on the way back to Ichigo's apartment… that was a problem.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Renji snaps.

"He's my boyfriend," Ichigo says innocently. "Why shouldn't he be with me?"

"Ichigo! Are you crazy?" Rukia gasps. "He can't be your boyfriend, he's a Hollow! Besides, we came to take you to Seireitei. So-Taicho wants to discuss the upcoming mating season with you."

Ichigo's face reddens immediately, his scowl marred by the blush as he attempts to look threatening and fails. Grimmjow holds back the snicker, although his huge grin isn't lost on the Shinigami. Renji reaches for Ichigo's arm, the orangette scooting away and closer to his teal haired companion.

"I don't need help, Grimm will take care of me."

"Just because he did so last time, doesn't mean he will this time!"

"Yeah I will," the feline shrugs. "I don't like to share."

"Ichigo, please… just come with us. We don't want the Taicho getting upset because you'd rather a Hollow protect you than us."

"… Grimmjow takes better care of me than they do."

That's all he says, gripping the six foot three male's hand before pulling him past the two. Rukia is in shock, Renji glaring at the taller male as he's carted away by Ichigo. Grimmjow sighs, knowing this is seriously going to mess with his daily life. If the Shinigami deem him unworthy to be around Ichigo, they'll hunt him down and chase him off. The orangette doesn't stop until they're back at the apartment, tossing the bags to the floor before flopping onto the couch. He's pouting, his knees drawn up beneath his chin as his arms wrap around his legs. The larger male sits beside his vibrant haired beau, nuzzling orange locks as he purrs.

"What's wrong."

"… They always have to ruin everything."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I'm not leaving you, Ichigo. You're mine and they can't change that."

"I don't want them to make you go away," Ichigo murmurs. "I… I'll follow you. I want to be with you, it hurt so much when you were gone."

Grimmjow pulls the smaller male into his lap and holds him tightly, breathing in his scent and assuring him by wrapping his reiatsu around the orangette. Ichigo's skin tingles pleasantly, just like it did in Hueco Mundo, and he purrs for his boyfriend. Ichigo is still uncertain and lost, as the emotions he felt during mating season went away… but the minute he saw Grimmjow he started falling back into that vulnerable submission he was in before. The other male told him it would go away once he left Hueco Mundo, which it did, but he never said it might come back before mating season returned.

"You're scowling."

*Aibou, answer him! * Shiro comments to his half-gone king.

"Hmm?"

"What's got you so wound up, Ichi?"

*Say you wanna kiss him! * the snowy haired male cheers. *You know you do! *

"… I want to kiss you."

Grimmjow's cyan pools widen at the comment, Ichigo's own doing the same as his face lights up. He didn't mean to blurt that out, he just… really wants to kiss the other. His inner Hollow isn't helping anything, either, not that he ever does. He hides his face in embarrassment, near tears at the thought of being made fun of, but Grimmjow's finger beneath his chin forces his face up.

*Shiro! I'm so gonna kill you! Stop embarrassing me, * he whines inwardly.

"Now, how can you kiss me if you can't look at me?" the taller male teases.

Ichigo looks up in surprise, his amber eyes meeting stormy blue, and Grimmjow inches him closer until their lips touch lightly. It takes a moment to clear his shock, but once he does Ichigo presses closer and wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck. He opens his mouth when Grimmjow licks his bottom lip, letting the more dominant male explore his mouth, and moans when the kiss is deepened. The orangette can feel a shiver run along his seme's skin, said ex-Espada slowly maneuvering his Shinigami to straddle his lap. Ichigo is a very willing and eager partner, gripping teal locks tightly as he attempts to please his boyfriend with that single kiss. The minute strong hands start traveling to slip beneath his waistband and grip firm cheeks, however, Ichigo is pulling away nervously.

*No! Aibou, ya idiot! * Shiro snarls. *Let him fuck ya! Ya need an Alpha, damn it! *

"Sorry," Grimmjow murmurs as he withdraws his hands. "I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything."

"I know… I just… I'm sorry I can't give you what you want," the orangette whispers disheartened.

"But you already have," Grimmjow grins cockily. "I have you, what more could I want? I can wait for everything else, Ichigo… but if I didn't have you, someone else would."

"Thanks, but that's not cheering me up."

*Sex would cheer ya up! * the Hollow screams inside Ichigo's head. *Sex will definitely cheer ya up! Just lay down fer him! *

"If you're not ready, you're not ready."

"You are."

"I'll be honest with you, Ichi. I'm not exactly a pristine Hollow… I really don't think there is such a thing," he murmurs in thought. "Look, I've been around. I've long since lost my shyness and hesitation, you can't have those in Hueco Mundo. It'll be nice to slow down and not worry about your mate getting yanked out from under you in the middle of the act…"

"What act?" Ichigo inquires curiously.

"Uh… never mind. It'll just be nice to play slow for once, okay?"

Ichigo nods his understanding, though that question and curiosity are still in his eyes. The last thing Grimmjow needs is to have to explain how sex works in Hueco Mundo, he was lucky he didn't have to go into details during mating season! The vibrant haired teen curls up against Grimmjow and purrs as he slowly falls asleep to the rhythmic sound of the other's breathing.

Sunday isn't an important day or anything, but Grimmjow is startled awake by Ichigo's excited cry from the living room. Still half asleep and ready to kill someone, the teal haired male stumbles into the living room as quickly as possible without hurting himself and scans the area for a threat. Ichigo is watching him in surprise with a phone in one hand.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No… my boss is on the line," Ichigo grins. "He's lined up a nature shot for me!"

"Great, I'm going back to bed."

"No, Grimm, you're coming, too. Remember?"

"… Now?"

"Well, you have to get ready now," the orangette frowns. "I have to leave soon and I want you to come with me."

With a groan, the teal haired male heads to the shower. Human life is going to take some time to adjust to, it's always so chaotic and everything has to be done three days ago. With a heavy sigh, he turns on the hot water and hops in to soak. Once he's finished, he dries off and tosses the wet towel into the clothes bin. Stalking into the bedroom nude, he notes Ichigo's set his clothes out for him on the freshly made bed.

"Grimmjow, are you almost done?"

"… Yeah."

He can't help the large feral grin that splits his face when Ichigo walks in to see him bare, the orangette lighting up and swiftly turning around so he doesn't have to see. The older male laughs at that, knowing his boyfriend is scowling.

"You said you were almost done!"

"I am, I just have to get dressed," he snickers. "I don't see why you get so flustered, it's not a sin to admire something you like."

"What do you know about what I like!"

"I know you're side glancing the mirror on the dresser."

Ichigo squeaks and stomps off, the ex-Arrancar laughing loudly at his little beau's mortification and Shiro's laughter echoing it within Ichigo's head. He honestly sees nothing wrong with it, as knowing that his appearance pleases his mate boosts Grimmjow's ego each time he catches Ichigo looking. He briefly wonders if it makes Ichigo feel good to know Grimmjow watches him, but pushes the thought out of his head in favor of dressing. Of course Ichigo feels good about it, as Grimmjow can tell he's been caught by the bright blush on that feminine face and Ichigo never says anything against it.

The orangette is ecstatic the whole way to the office, but his face falls almost immediately when he's told the assignment will force him to travel to Australia to take photos of the kangaroos. Ichigo doesn't like leaving Karakura, as he's always afraid he won't be able to travel fast enough to come back should he be needed. Grimmjow, however, tells the manager they'll take the assignment and hauls a protesting berry over his shoulder to leave.

"Grimm! I can't leave Karakura, the flight will take hours!"

"Who said anything about a flight?" the other grins widely. "I can get us there in a few seconds. Besides, this is what you want to do, right? Travel around and take nature shots? If that's what you want, that's what your gonna get."

"… Grimm… you're so sweet!" Ichigo smiles widely.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anybody."

He tears open a Garganta, having made sure Ichigo grabbed what he needed before leaving, and shoves his uke inside. It's only a few seconds later that they're walking out onto the plains of Australia, Ichigo's eyes widening in amazement at this new scenery.

"Wow," he whispers. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Yep… it's standing right next to me."

"… You idiot."

It's mumbled and the other is blushing, so Grimmjow knows it's just an automatic response to lessen Ichigo's embarrassment. He's quite surprised his mate is so easy to figure out for him, though he knows most would have extreme difficulty. Ichigo is the type to hit you in the face to say I love you, violent and unpredictable in most cases… but Grimmjow's always loved the feisty ones.

"Let's find your damn kangaroo so we can get home."

It doesn't take long to locate a group of the animal they seek, as they're everywhere, so the only problem they have is keeping predators from finding Ichigo a tasty treat. Grimmjow takes care of that, sitting straight and perfectly still in a feline fashion as his senses scan the area for predators other than himself. Ichigo is thankful for the other's company, he's sure to get too engrossed in his work to keep guarded against attack. As Ichigo carefully works around the animals, making sure not to disturb them too much, Grimmjow's orbs catch movement in the tall yellow grass surrounding them. He slinks off his large rock, moving perfectly through the grass to come up behind the one closing in on his mate. Ichigo is startled when a hunter enters the area, gun in hand and sinister grin twisting his lips.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks in surprise.

"What does it look like?" he scoffs. "I'm hunting. Though it looks like I'll be having to get rid of you as well, can't have you blabbing to the authorities."

"I don't think so," Grimmjow growls from behind the man.

His claws are at the man's throat, his free hand reaching around to get rid of the gun. The poacher, as Ichigo can only guess he was after the kangaroos and that's illegal, glares furiously at Ichigo since he can't glare at the man behind him. In seconds the teal haired man has him tied up, Ichigo's called the authorities to pick him up, and the two are heading back home.

"That was so much fun!" Ichigo cries out in his apartment. "Thank you, Grimm!"

"You're welcome, Ichi," he smiles. "Now, go see what kind of photos you got, okay? I'm gonna take a nap, I'm exhausted. You humans get up way too early."

With a cute little laugh, Ichigo heads into his dark room and starts to develop the film. The dark room is a large closet that was supposed to hold storage, but Renji and Kisuke helped Ichigo convert it. Ichigo never has storage, as he's never collected enough to call it that, so this was a better option for him. As he's busy doing that, Grimmjow lays back on the couch and just listens. It's a few minutes, he's almost asleep, and there's a knock at the door.

"Grimm, can you get that?" Ichigo calls. "I can't open the door right now or my pictures will be ruined."

"Yeah, I got it."

He swings open the door to see the Shinigami glaring balefully back at him. He growls in irritation, yet leans against the doorway to talk to them anyway. He may be their ex-enemy, but they've left him alone since mating season and he owes them for that.

"To what do I owe this… pleasure," he says sarcastically.

"We've come to speak with Kurosaki," Soi-Fon frowns. "We weren't aware you were here, Arrancar."

"I live here," he points out.

Everyone gawks at him upon hearing those three unexpected words, the teal haired male watching them carefully. Finally, Soi-Fon is the one to speak up.

"You had better take very good care of him, Arrancar," she frowns. "This may not be Hueco Mundo, but it has it's own dangers."

"Understood. You don't have to worry, Ichigo is in more than capable hands."

Within the black room, Ichigo is arguing with Shiro. His inner Hollow has come out to speak with him, the evolved Hollow taking on a more human form to stand on level ground with Ichigo.

"What are ya so afraid of?" Shiro hisses. "He's perfect fer ya!"

"I just… I don't know. I want to, but… I keep backing away."

"It's not hard, Ichi," the snowy haired male growls. "Ya need an Alpha soon, or next mating season yer gonna end up trapped with one ya don't want!"

"Grimmjow wouldn't let that happen…"

"He's not yer mate till ya lay down fer him! He has ta mark ya to get the right ta keep ya from others, so lay the fuck down and spread yer damn legs already!"

"Stop pressuring me! I don't understand why it's so damn important to be marked anyway!"

"Ichigo, a mark is everything ta a Hollow," the other explains as he leans against the table. "It's like a wedding ring, or a warning. If a Hollow doesn't sense a mark, whether it be scent or reiatsu, the Beta is fair game. No Hollow has the right ta keep a Beta from mating. Grimmjow was lucky he could tell 'em it was a work in progress last time, but he let ya get away. He doesn't have the right ta keep 'em away a second time without having his mark on ya."

"… That's bull."

"No, it's not. His scent is what keeps 'em away, the feel a his reiatsu upon yer skin. Those are what they look fer, what they tiptoe around. In Hueco Mundo, ya were in Grimmjow's territory, so ya were automatically his. This ain't Hueco Mundo, Ichi, and this ain't his territory."

"But… I'm scared."

"Has he hurt ya so far?"

"No."

"What do ya have ta be scared of?"

"… What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Ichigo whispers. "I don't want to give up everything just to be left alone again."

"For fuck's sake, Ichi, I'm always with ya!" Shiro snaps. "Yer never alone! When are ya gonna start understanding that? Besides, Grimm ain't the type ta fuck 'em and leave 'em, trust me."

"I don't know…"

"It's yer call, aibou," he sighs. "Just remember… I told ya so."

Shiro vanishes as Ichigo heaves a heavy sigh, his mind going a mile a minute. Grimmjow promised to take care of him next mating season, too… How did he expect to do that if he's not allowed to keep Ichigo from mating? A knock at the door startles the orangette from his musings, the petite male checking to make certain his photos are done to open the door.

"Hey, the Taicho all stopped by," Grimmjow informs. "They know I'm living here now, they told me to make sure I behave and take care of you."

"… How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Shiro said you can't, that no one is allowed to keep a Beta from mating… so how did you expect to?"

"I don't fucking care what the rules are, Ichigo," Grimmjow frowns. "You're mine, just because I didn't mark you doesn't make that any less true. If someone tries to take you from me, I will kill them."

"Would you ever leave me?" Ichigo wonders quietly.

"From the moment I first met you, I couldn't get you out of my head," the other confesses. "After the war, I couldn't look at another without wondering what you would feel like. I couldn't think about mating without seeing you beneath me… with my mark. Four years, you plagued my every thought. I'm not about to give you up a second time."

"… Will you take me tonight?"

Grimmjow stares in shock at the smaller male, his amber eyes downcast as a light blush tints the bridge of his nose. Grimmjow could swear his whole world just came to an abrupt stop in the face of that question, his heartbeat skipping rapidly as his brain goes through a small meltdown. Ichigo was seriously asking him to take him, to mark him and make him his. The grin that slowly spreads on his lips is nothing short of feral, containing promises of sinful pleasure that will have Ichigo passed out on his bed.

"With immense pleasure," he purrs.

That night, beneath the light of the full moon that streams in through the large window, Ichigo lays down for Grimmjow. The older male knows he's nervous, can sense his apprehension as well as his eagerness, so he goes slow and tests the waters frequently. Ichigo responds to the kissing well, letting Grimmjow slip his tongue past his lips with a moan. Grimmjow's hands slowly disrobe them, feeling the slight tremors of pleasure vibrating along tan skin, and finally lays himself flat against warm skin once they're both bare. He takes his time, something he's never had the luxury of in the sands of Hueco Mundo, running his hands along firm muscle and locating sensitive areas he files away for later use.

"Please, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs. "Don't tease me, just do it."

"Why?"

"Because I… I'm uncomfortable and… I really want it."

With a deep chuckle, Grimmjow reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a small tube. Ichigo doesn't remember that being there, but he did lose Grimmjow for a few minutes at the mall. He whimpers when his legs are spread wide, gasping in discomfort when a slicked finger is pressed passed his tight ring of muscle. Grimmjow stretches him languidly, not wanting to risk harming his uke. He waits until Ichigo is a writhing mess beneath him from constant stimulation to his prostate, and then turns the orangette onto his stomach. The vibrant haired teen is confused, but doesn't question his seme. Grimmjow's done this before, surely he knows what he's doing. His hips are raised, his head cradled in his arms as he gazes over a shoulder with half lidded lust filled amber eyes, and then something much larger than three fingers is pushing against him. Ichigo whimpers, closing his eyes tightly shut as he's entered and stretched and filled completely.

"Relax, ichi," Grimmjow purrs against his back. "You need to relax or it'll hurt more."

"I… I'm trying."

"Fuck, you're tight. Come, relax a bit."

Grimmjow nibbles on Ichigo's neck, nuzzling behind his ear to help the orangette settle down. Finally, Ichigo loosens around his stiff member and Grimmjow sighs in relief as he thrusts in to the hilt. Once Ichigo gives him the go-ahead, the pace is fast and hard. The orangette is screaming for more beneath him, trying his best to move his hips back and take in more of Grimmjow's girth. It's so sweet, so perfect, but it's coming crashing down on them much too fast… it always does with new Betas. Grimmjow hisses as Ichigo comes, his walls closing around the teal haired seme tightly. Fangs bite into Ichigo's collar ruthlessly, warmth seeping into the injury the same moment thick cum fills the smaller male to the brim. Ichigo screams in his ecstasy, Grimmjow purring at the sound of his name falling from those lips. They lay exhausted afterward, Ichigo snoozing deeply on his chest. His cyan orbs, glowing in the dark of the night, take in the gothic six on the smaller male's neck and a lazy grin touches his lips. This is his mate, this is the one he loves, and no one will ever take him away.


End file.
